16 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Ragga Twins #1, recorded 14th May 1991. *Bongwater only session, recorded 19th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 13 April 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3' begin at start of programme *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: The Boy I Work With (EP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish *Consolidated: Brutal Equation (single - Brutal Equation) Nettwerk *One By One: Swirl (EP - World On Fire) Flat Earth *One By One: Kneejerk (EP - World On Fire) Flat Earth *One By One: Four Into Nothing (EP - World On Fire) Flat Earth *''JP reads out request from One By One for the drummer to get in touch as he is needed for radio work, specifically for recording a Peel session this coming Tuesday'' *Bongwater: You Don't Love Me Yet (session) *Dub Syndicate with Prince Far I: Wadada (v/a album - Give Peace A Dance: A CND Compilation) Beechwood Music DISARM 2 CD *Pete Wylie: Don't Lose Your Dreams *Napalm Death: Mass Appeal Madness *A Homeboy A Hippy And A Funky Dread: Work It Out *Swell: Get High (7") *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Mirrors (album - Whirlpool) 50 Seel Street *Ragga Twins: Spliff Head (session) *''tape flip on File 3'' *Ragga Twins: Juggling (session) *Dick Dale: Miserlou (v/a album - The History Of Surf Music Volume One: Original Instrumental Hits 1961-1963) Rhino RNLP 051 *Inside Out: It Makes You Think (album - She's Lost Her Head) Meantime *Detox: Prefix (12") *Attila The Stockbroker: The Iron Men Of Rap (album - Donkey's Years) Musidisc 107891 *Babes In Toyland: Spit To See The Shine (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *Bongwater: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine (session) *Mav Cacharel: Mkembo (album - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica *Telescopes: Soulful Of Tears *Fall: Hard Life In The Country (album - Room To Live) *Richie Stephens: Never Too Much (single) Penthouse *'File 3' cuts out *Moonshake: Gravity (EP - First) Creation *Krispy 3: Sellouts Must Be Done (compilation album - Give Peace A Dance) CND *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (EP) Imaginary *Bongwater: White Rental Car Blues (session) *S.E. Rogie: Salonbla Amoo Goyia Gbateh (Sierra Leonians - Lets Unite) (CD - The New Sounds Of S.E. Rogie) Worker's Playtime *Icky Joey: I'm Liberace Now () CZ *Nirvana: Big Cheese () Sub Pop *Howling Wolf: Going Down Slow (album - Moaning And Howling) *Ragga Twins: Wipe The Needle (session) *Ragga Twins: Hooligan 69 (session) *Attwenger: Magazin (album - Most) Trikont *Yoyo: Tonight's The Night (album - Make Way For The Motherlode) *Billy Bragg: Sexuality (single) *Goober Patrol: Stop Me (album - Truck Off) Boss Tuneage *Marxist Brothers: Ruder Way Chuckwade *Bongwater: The Power Of Pussy (session) *Happy Flowers: If It was Broken you'd Be Screaming (album - My Skin Covers My Body) *Cobra: Stop This Me Girls Them () Sinbad *Shamen: Hear Me Oh My People (compilation album - Give Peace A Dance) CND *... end of show... File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910616 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910616 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-06-16 Peel Show R170.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:48 *2) 1:34:57 *3) 1:33:59 ;Other *File 3 created from R170 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200